The primary long-term objective of this proposal is to improve the therapeutic outcome for adults with primary brain tumors. This will be accomplished by fostering Phase I and II clinical evaluations of promising new agents, biologic approaches, routes of administration, and trial design in the treatment of primary malignancies of the central nervous system through the continued efforts the New Approaches to Brain Tumor Therapy (NABTT) CNS Consortium." This consortium is specifically designed to combine and focus the experience, resources, and capabilities of thirteen outstanding medical institutions (Brown University, Columbia University, Emory University, Henry Ford Hospital, Johns Hopkins University, Massachusetts General Hospital, Moffitt Cancer Center, Northwestern University [Chicago], the University of Alabama, the University of Texas at San Antonio, the University of Pennsylvania, Wake Forest University, and Washington University) to bear on primary brain tumors. The participating institutions have (1) a large number of adult patients with primary brain tumors, (2) expert multidisciplinary clinical teams caring for these patients, (3) extensive clinical and laboratory resources, (4) a striking number of ongoing high quality, clinically relevant, peer-reviewed and NIH funded clinical and laboratory brain tumor research projects, (5) nationally recognized expertise in oncology, pharmacology, new drug development, Phase I and II clinical trials, neurosurgery, and neuropathology, (6) extensive expertise in biostatistics, data management, and the coordination of multi-institutional studies, and (7) exceptional reputations for excellence in clinical care and research. The consortium adds to these strengths with a well-defined and smoothly functioning structure, an emphasis on clinical trial design, protocol development, quality control, study monitoring, and data management and analysis. The secondary long-term objective of this proposal is to utilize this consortium to share human brain tumor specimens as well as other clinical and laboratory data to conduct additional research pertaining to (1) the basic biology of primary brain tumors, (2) the neuro-pharmacology of new therapies for primary brain tumors, and (3) improving the care and quality of life of adults with primary brain tumors. This objective will be reached using the strengths of the participating institutions and the NABTT Correlative Biology Research Center, The NABTT Pharmacology Center, and The NABTT Working and Scientific Committees.